The Krav Maga Fox
by grishka
Summary: Tails was young, he was timid, he was lovesick, he was being bullied. But now he will learn from the master: martial art, friendship, courage. He is now Krav Maga fox, fearless, patient, lethal and more than a match for any foe. Paramount Picture present, a Jim Abraham's movie: The Krav Maga Fox!


Paramount Picture present, a Jim Abraham film in association with SEGA and Team Sonic, The Krav Maga Fox!

Chapter 1: The way of Krav Maga.

A new day and a new year for Mobotropolis, kids were going to school after their long and fun filled sunny summer. But among those children who get to go to school, was an unordinary kid, an orange fox with two tails not one. Miles Tails Prower was his name, his mother Rosemary Prower has just settled the family in the new city, for Tails, going to school was a chance for him to meet friends, to indulge endless knowledge, finding the girl of his dream, and of course inevitably, dealing with bullies. "You got lunch money for me, pip squeak?" The muscular, vicious male Mobian bulldog in blue gym uniform threaten Tails while holding the fox's two tails up. "Let me go you Dean! Why is it you always pick on me?" Tails tried to wiggle his way out of Dean's grip but to no avail. Tails was hopeless, helpless and no one will help him to escape. "Awww, look at that, isn't that cute? He's trying to get away." Dean and his doggies co bullies laugh out loud at Tails's desperate attemp to escape their clutches. Finally they decided to pull a wedgie with Tails, they yank his tails up and tied into a girly ribbon on Tails's head, leaving him daze, surprised and humiliated.

Then the school bell rang, the kids quickly rushed into their class rooms for the first day at school, Tails followed his classmates into the Math class. While settling his seat, suddenly Tails was hit by a strange stroke of lighting, he is love struck! (Playing Berlin's "Take my breath away") Before his eyes, she was a beautiful vixen, long red hair with emerald green eyes and a large fluffy foxy tail comparable to his double tails. Her lips were red hot with lip sticks, in his wildest dream, they were begging him to give them a kiss. But Tails soon snap out of his fantasy when class started, his math teacher came in to the classroom and begin his 50 minutes long bored to death lecture about the importance of "Multiply and Divide". But for Tails he has a more important thing to pay attention to, the fox girl of his dream. "Pss, hey, who is that girl?" Tails asked his best friend, Tommy Turtle about the girl sitting in front of him. "That girl is Fiona Fox, she's like the hottest and most popular girl in school! Anyboy got a crush on her won't win her heart. Because she is too hard to get." Tails was mighty impress by the girl he met today. Even though she is hard to get, he vows to win her heart and prove that he is the boy of her dream.

When school was out, Tails was peddling his bicycle down the road to Fiona's home hoping to get a good impression from her. But while on the way, he was suddenly stop in his track. Something poked out of a bush and caught into the wheel of his bicycle and got Tails flying off of his ride and land on the ground painfully. "Oww, that hurts." just when Tails was grunting at his injury, Dean and his bullies come out of hiding for another round of "Fun". "Well well, look what we have here. The little love sick kiddy." Dean and his grunts began to laugh at their helpless victim. But when they began to give Tails another wedgie or humiliate Tails again, one of Dean's grunt was grab from behind and throw down to the ground with Judo deadlyness, then came to next one whose fist was lock into the arm of Tails savior, the blue metallic hedgehog like figure twist Dean's grunt's arm and throw the grunt into Dean and his other goons. "Let's get out of here boys!" Dean and the dogs ranaway immediately leaving Tails behind.

"Thanks for saving me, mr. Who are you?" Tails asked his savior, who replied the fox with a near monotone metallic voice, "I am, Metal Sonic. And i will teach you the way of the Krav Maga."


End file.
